Snowed In
by FaithMoxley
Summary: The WWE roster is forced to stay at a hotel in Connecticut due to a snow storm. What happens when Dean, Seth, and Roman all end up in a room together?


_Due to an unexpected snow storm, the live taping of Raw and the SmackDown taping scheduled for tomorrow are cancelled. Stay in your hotel rooms in Hartford. We will get back on the roads when the snow clears up._

Every person on the WWE roster received the text around the same time. Roman and Dean were already rooming together, so they just looked at each other and shrugged. They knew that they would end up either having a movie night, or getting so drunk that they wouldn't remember a single thing the next morning. After realizing that there was the possibility they would have to travel the following day, they decided that the best option was to relax and watch movies.

"Hey, would it be a terrible idea to invite Seth over?" Roman asked

Dean froze at the mention of the name. He and Seth hadn't really interacted since Hell in a Cell. Dean was long over the breakup of the Shield, but he couldn't help but feel that things would be awkward and tense if Seth were to be there.

"I don't know, Ro. The three of us haven't hung out in a while... Don't you think-"

Dean was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the wooden door, glancing through the peep hole to see who the unexpected visitor was.

"Damn, careful what you wish for..." He mumbled under his breath

Dean opened the door and stood face-to-face with his two-toned coworker. Seth was rubbing his hands together, staring at the floor. As soon as he recognized the black sneakers, he looked up with fear in his eyes.

"Dean... I know it's been a few months since we talked, but Kane refuses to let me in our room because Paige is over. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you. You look exhausted. I'll go find someone else to-"

"Seth, shut up and come in. It's not a problem. Ro and I were just about to put on a movie or something."

Dean stepped aside and waited for Seth to come in. He noticed the reluctance in Seth's eyes, so he grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and kissed him. He could feel Seth gasp, but it didn't take long at all for his lips to respond by kissing back with indescribable passion.

"See, no hard feelings. Now get your ass in here before people start asking questions."

This time, Seth didn't hesitate. He walked inside the small hotel room, taking off his shoes and setting them by the door frame. The moment he looked up, he saw Roman sitting on the couch with a wide smirk on his face. Seth immediately ran over to him and kissed him; it had been far too long since he had been intimate with Roman.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Seth asked

"Um, we actually haven't decided yet." Roman replied

Meanwhile, Dean was already going through the endless amount of movies he brought with him for nights like these. As he was trying to find something they would all be in the mood for, Seth peered outside at the snow falling. He couldn't contain the wicked smile on his face at his next idea.

"Instead of watching a movie, why don't we go outside and play in the snow?" He suggested

"Play in the snow? Seth, we're not in kindergarten anymore." Roman stated

"I know, but how often do we have days where we just get to have fun? Chances like these don't just come around anymore. We're on the road _all the time_, and I'm starting to get sick of just travelling and wrestling. If I want to go outside and have fun in the snow, I'm going to… with or without you two." He explained with a grin.

With that, Seth grabbed his shoes and walked over to the closet to grab one of Dean's jackets. He put on a pair of gloves and grabbed Dean's hat off the coffee table. He smiled at the other boys and left the room without another word. Dean and Roman looked at each other, and then turned to the window to see Seth already outside attempting to make a snow angel. Dean smiled at the innocence of it all.

"He does have a point, you know. We don't get all that much time to just be ourselves anymore. I think we should go out there and join him. Besides, how fun will it be to team up on him and pelt him with snowballs?" Dean asked rhetorically with a smirk.

Roman needed no further encouragement. The both of them bundled up; Dean borrowing one of Roman's hats since Seth had stolen his. They grabbed their keys to the room and locked up, racing down the stairs to join their friend outside in the thick snow.

When they stepped outside, Seth was nowhere to be found. It was 20° outside, and Dean could already feel his fingers going numb. As he pulled his hands out of his pockets to blow on them, he felt something cold and hard hit his back. He turned around to see Seth hiding behind a hill of snow, giggling like a child. Dean couldn't help but smile; Seth was _really_ letting out his inner 5 year old.

"Oh, it's on!" He exclaimed

Dean and Roman began to make balls of snow in their already frozen hands, throwing them at anything that moved. When Seth refused to come out from behind his fortress, Dean and Roman decided to continue the friendly altercation with each other. Seth could tell that they were having fun without him, and he was going to have _none_ of that. He made a snowball and finally stood up from behind the hill. He looked all around, but he couldn't see Dean or Roman anywhere.

Suddenly, the breath was knocked out of him and he found himself lying on the ground with Roman and Dean on top of him.

"Sheesh, Ro, that god damn spear of yours is gonna be the death of me."

All three men started laughing, rolling off of each other and relaxing on the cold ground beneath them. They stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds slowly moved past them. It was silent between them, but it was comfortable. It had been months since they were this at peace with each other. Dean looked to his right, finding Roman and Seth with smiles on their faces just as big as his own.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Dean."

"Who's up for round two?" Dean asked as he forced himself back up to a standing position.

Roman and Seth stood up, already teaming up and throwing snowballs at Dean. Dean fired back with a few of his own and smiled to himself.

Maybe getting snowed in wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
